Will to Live
by San Hayashi
Summary: This takes place a year after the movie. Strangers come to the lands to the west and spread a sickness. Ashitaka and San must find a cure, but what happens when one of them falls ill? It's better than this summary. Please read and review! Rated T.
1. Intruders

Okay, I've had a real urge to write another fanfiction. This one is going to be pretty long, as far as I can tell. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke or it's characters. That is copyright none other than Hayao Miyazaki.

--

The great forest was teeming with life. Trees of colossal size stretched high into the sky, their branches entangling with neighboring trees. Creatures scurried about the forest floor; cicadas and other insects hummed their melodious tune of life. Almost a whole year had passed since the great forest's near destruction at the hands of man, but it had grown back at a miraculous speed, becoming much as it had been before that fateful day, thanks to the powers of the Forest Spirit, Shishigami.

San glanced up as a golden leaf brushed past her face, landing in her lap. The leaves were beginning to change, and autumn was fast approaching. She loved that time of year, when the forest's beauty was at its greatest, alive with colors. Winter would come and the forest would go into hibernation, but would be reborn again in the spring. The cycle of life as she knew it.

She picked up the leaf, twirling it from its front to its back, watching as it blurred into one shape. Another leaf fell beside her, and then another on her head. She frowned. So many leaves so suddenly was not natural. The boughs above her shook with the weight of a living creature. She grinned wickedly and stood, walking towards the cool, crisp waters of the lake.

She could feel his eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze. She pretended not to notice, kneeling down to drink from her cupped hands. She inhaled the coolness of it, wondering if perhaps it was already too cold to take a swim in.

There was the sound of a solid object landing lightly at the base of the tree. It had been an almost silent fall; had she not inhuman hearing, she might have missed it all together. But she was San, the wolf girl! Her hearing was beyond that of any human's, rivaled only by her wolf brothers.

She could feel him drawing closer; his scent was so familiar it sent waves of comfort through her. But she kept still, her charade as important to him as it was to her. Her ears strained for the right moment. There! Just as Ashitaka pounced, she ducked and he flew right over her head, landing face first in the water.

He came up sputtering, taking in a gulpful of fresh air. "You did that on purpose," he accused.

She couldn't hold back her grin of amusement. He was right, she had done it on purpose. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be so extreme in your attack."

He stood up in the water. It came to about his waist, but the rest of him was drenched from the fall. "You're not sorry; I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe not," she agreed. "In any case, it was amusing to watch."

He climbed out of the water, shaking himself. Water sprayed in all directions, sprinkling on San. She closed her eyes against it and watched him closely. He hadn't changed much in a year, except perhaps his face looked more mature and his arms were larger and his shoulders and chest broader. But that was to be expected; he was a growing human, after all.

"I'm going to probably catch a cold now," he said, pretending to shiver.

"You aren't that cold," she accused him.

"Maybe not," he said, smiling that he had been able to use the same words on her. His face suddenly became serious. "How did I do, though? Any better?"

San's eyes narrowed slightly, as if she were thinking the question over. In truth, she wanted to give him constructive criticism. "If you were sneaking up on a human, you would have succeeded, or perhaps a distracted animal. Otherwise, you should stick to using your bow and arrow."

He frowned. "I _was_ sneaking up on a human. This human just happens to

have exceptional hearing and reflexes."

She sighed. There was little use in arguing the point at the moment. She would never consider herself a human, no matter if he did not or it. "You get better and better each time."

That brought a smile to his lips, a smile she had learned to enjoy. There were times when she would say something or do something, just to make that smile come out. It made butterflies float in her stomach; she hushed them mentally.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. There was a moment of silence, and he looked off across the lake; an idea was forming in his mind, she could see it. Without warning, he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. She gasped in surprise, automatically fighting back, struggling beneath his superior size and weight. Despite the lifting of his demon curse, Ashitaka still maintained much of his inhuman strength.

"Got you," he whispered.

"What was that for?" she growled, letting her tense body loosen.

"I didn't think I could get you into the water any other way," he said.

"I'm not in the water," she pointed out.

"Not yet." He grinned, and his hands took hold of her arms. She started to kick and squirm, but by the time she managed to get free of his grasp, she was being tossed bodily into the water.

He had definitely been teasing. The water wasn't too cold, it felt wonderful. It enveloped her whole body with its gentle touch, soothing any protests instantly. She rose to the surface, shielding her face as Ashitaka dived into the water right beside her.

"That wasn't very nice," she complained, but not too much. The water did feel great, after all.

Ashitaka was fighting back a smile. She could see it tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew she didn't like being laughed at, and managed to keep it under control. "I never claimed to be nice."

San growled playfully, pouncing forward as well as the water would allow her, landing practically on top of Ashitaka. He inhaled a large gulp of air before letting her push him beneath the surface. They tumbled and rolled beneath the water, locked in each other's arms for their mock battle. They soon resurfaced, both laughing and breathless.

He was watching her then, with those kind, caring eyes, watching her like she were the only other living creature in the entire world. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead and sticking out in random directions from his head. "What?" she demanded. Had she done something wrong?

"I love it when you laugh," he managed to say, still breathless from their play fight. "I think, when you're like this, it's the real you poking through for me. I get to see a special part of you that no one else does."

She couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. She looked away, mumbling, "I don't know what you're talking about."

This time he laughed, but she didn't feel particularly angry or annoyed at him. "Of course not," he said, nodding. He didn't want to embarrass her more than she already was, but he had to admit to himself that it made her look even more beautiful.

A howl sounded in the distance. San instantly tense and both heads turned in the call's direction. Ashitaka strained his ears, wishing he could interpret the sound.

"What? What is it? Something wrong?"

"Intruders, in the forest," she replied. San headed towards the shore, Ashitaka close behind. She shook herself off like a dog. Ashitaka imitated, though he wasn't quite as successful.

"Intruders?" he asked, concerned that rash actions could be taken. "What if they're just travelers?"

"Shiro knows the different between an intruder and a traveler," she assured, taking off at a fast trot towards the call.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," he called after her, stopping beside the base of a tree to grab his gear before following after her. Concern welled in the pit of his stomach. He hoped that 'intruder' was just a term the wolf wanted to use for 'human.'

--

Please review! I will get up a second chapter after I get a few reviews. Thanks for reviewing!


	2. Foreigners

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, the characters, or settings. I only own the story process and the newly created plot ^^

Just a note: I named San's unnamed wolf brothers Shiro and Urufu. Please read and review so I feel motivated to do more! I'm really having fun with this story and I have a lot in mind for it.

--

They rushed through the great forest, Ashitaka following closely behind San. She made her own trail, through brooks, over fallen trees, and the thickest of forest. Ashitaka was by no means weak, but keeping up with the nimble wolf girl was anything but easy.

"How far are they?" he asked after they had gone a good quarter of an hour in what seemed like a random direction.

"Not far," she answered. Moments later, they emerged out of the trees into the clearing beside the pool of the forest spirit. A shiver ran through Ashitaka as memories resurfaced.

The scene before them was far from expected. Shiro and Urufu stood erect, one on each side of a group of humans. Their tails were straight in the air and low guttural growls emitted from their throats. But it was the humans themselves that interested Ashitaka. At first glance, he counted almost fifteen, but there were other faces hidden in the forest, numbers he couldn't make out from his position. The people were all dressed oddly and their hair was light, as was their skin and eyes. They were not from anywhere near by. The group between the wolves seemed to be mostly made of men, and warriors at that. They carried weapons, meager as they were, and looked ready to defend themselves if necessary.

The group seemed just as surprised by San and Ashitaka as they were to see them. There were gasps from the group and some people looked relieved.

One man, pointed towards San and Ashitaka and said something neither could understand. Others in the group turned to look. They suddenly broke out in incoherent babble.

"Quiet!" San yelled out, growling almost as menacingly as her brothers and taking a deft step forward. "What are you humans doing in this my forest?"

Ashitaka walked forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. He had not understood a word spoken, and he had a feeling they hadn't understood her, either. "San, I don't think they understand you," he soothed. She stopped and he stepped towards them. "Does one among you speak our tongue?"

There was confused silence from the group and Ashitaka was starting to feel it was hopeless. _'Perhaps Eboshi can be of some assistance,'_ he thought to himself.

But one man stepped forward. His hair was graying with age and his skin was rough, like leather. There was an air of confidence about him that was different from the others. Ashitaka immediate guessed he was some sort of leader. "I speak your language, young man," he said. "I am called Aaron, son of Leslie. Do you hold power over these monsters?" he asked, gesturing fearfully to the two massive wolves.

They growled louder at the human's words. Ashitaka turned to San. She didn't look any happier. "San?" he asked.

She just glared at the old man. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The man swallowed visibly, but took a deep breath. His words did not sway, though it looked as though his body might have. "We are simple travelers. We became lost in this great forest; we have been wandering for days with no sign of a way out."

"That didn't answer my question, human," she demanded.

Ashitaka shook his head mentally. She had just barely begun to accept the humans of Tatara Ba, in small doses, but she obviously wasn't about to extend tolerance to these foreigners. "San, please," he whispered, turning back to the band. "You have come to the land of the gods. This forest is sacred, and this particular place is most sacred of all. The wolves are trying to protect it."

"And the girl?" he asked, eying San wearily.

"She is also the forest's protector. My name is Ashitaka. Do you and your people need some sort of help? Guided through the forest perhaps?"

The man perked up instantly. "A guide would be most excellent." He turned and looked at his men and at the women and children hiding among the trees. A sigh of resignation seemed to come over him. "But we are all so very tired of traveling."

Ashitaka gave a knowing smile. "I can take you to a village near here called Tatara Ba. That is where I live. It shouldn't be a problem to provide you with accommodations for the night."

The man looked grateful but there was a sense of hesitation about him. Whether it was suspicion or fear, Ashitaka couldn't tell. But reason seemed to win out in the end and the man nodded. "I thank you for the offer, young man. Let me speak with my people first."

Aaron turned around and began speaking in low tones to his men. Eyes traveled from the wolves to San and then to Ashitaka before things seemed to be settled. Aaron turned back. "We will humbly accept your offer of hospitality, Ashitaka. Please, show us the way."

Ashitaka looked at San. She was glaring, to put it nicely. "Does that suit you?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter what suits me," she said, her tone still hard. She was watching the group intently. Too intently. "As long as they get out of here."

Ashitaka turned fully to face her. He could sense there was something more than San was letting on. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice quiet so that only she could hear. "Something's bothering you."

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I'm not sure but I don't like the look of these humans. There's something...strange."

Ashitaka wanted to laugh. "You never like the look of humans," he reminded her. But his mood instantly sobered when she didn't respond. "Well, no worries, there's not many warriors among them. Once they're in Tatara Ba they'll be greatly outnumber."

"Can't trust humans," she said, but it was detached, almost as if she were saying from memory.

That brought a fond smile to the young warrior's lips. San frowned at him and walked to Shiro, the closest of her wolf brothers. He lowered himself so she could climb onto his back. Ashitaka wasn't the only one who had grown. The wolves had matured and grown over the past year as well. They were nearly the size of their dead mother, Moro.

The people in the group gasped to see that the strange girl with the red face tattoos had climbed onto the back of a gigantic wolf. San ignored them completely and said something to Shiro. They started off towards Tatara Ba.

Ashitaka sighed and walked over the the group of humans. Now that they weren't boxed in on both sides, the men seemed to relax and the women and children hidden in the trees slowly emerged. By the time everyone was out, the group had grown to at least thirty.

"Again, we thank you," Aaron said. "Are you sure your village will not mind us intruding?"

Ashitaka shook his head. "Positive. Lady Eboshi is definitely one for outsiders. You'll fit in just fine."

Aaron looked back at his people and said something in his native language. The people nodded and everyone turned to follow the wolves, which were moving slowly through the trees.

"You must have questions," Aaron said suddenly, his face looking forward. He seemed to be bracing himself for it.

"Of course," Ashitaka answered, "but any questions can wait until we reach Tatara Ba. I'm sure Lady Eboshi will have questions of her own."

The older man seemed to give a little sigh. Whether it was of relief or not, Ashitaka couldn't quite tell. All he really knew was there was something different about these people, something far beyond their physical appearance. Many of the men and women looked worn out and tired. Sure, they had been traveling, wandering, but the tired he saw was far beyond that. It was the tired of a people on the edge, ready to give up. He wanted to know more about them, more about these people and what struggles they had come through. He would learn soon enough.

--

Well, that's it for chapter two, hope you like! Chapter three should be up after I get a few reviews ;)


	3. Cursed?

This is the longest chapter so far, sorry! I am really enjoying this and there are SO many ways it can go. I know my chapter names are dumb, sorry about that. Anyway, please please please read and review! I want to know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke, the characters, or settings, I only own the extended storyline and original characters :D

--

Tatara Ba had changed remarkably since its destruction and rebuilding. No longer did it resemble the foreboding fortress of wood, with dark clouds of smoke rising high into the air, a signal of its destruction to the surrounding forest and mountains. It looked like a true village. There was a wall still, made of compounded earth, rock, and wood, but a wall was needed for such a village as Tatara Ba.

The group of humans and their wolven guard emerged from the dense woods of the great forest. Aaron's band all stood in amazement at the sight. It was truly a remarkable place. Two ginormous waterwheels stood, feeding fresh water from the lake that housed the villages foundation. Many of the buildings within had been rebuilt as well, some in even better condition than before.

"This is your village?" Aaron asked Ashitaka as they stopped beside the lake's edge.

Ashitaka nodded and smiled. He had helped to engineer much of the reconstructions to the new Tatara Ba. The residents still mined for ores - it was their only real way of making money - but it was in much smaller quantities and the destruction was minimal.

"Yes," the young man answered. "This is Tatara Ba."

"Iron town?" the older man asked as they walked along the lake's edge towards a small dock. Three ferry boats were attached to the dock.

"The villagers here mine ore from the sands," he explained.

"I have heard of this place," Aaron said, his expression guarded.

Ashitaka looked back towards San and the wolves. They were skirting the edge of the forest. San was watching him intently. He turned to the dock. Four men, villagers from Tatara Ba, stood guarding the dock. They waved to Ashitaka and he waved back.

"Can you ferry these people to the island?" Ashitaka asked. "They are lost travelers and they seek shelter for the night."

"Of course," one of the men said. He started calling out to the women and children to follow him. They all just looked back at him quizzically.

"They don't speak our language," Ashitaka explained. He looked at Aaron who in turn spoke to his people, relaying the messages of the ferrymen. The women and children approached one ferry and the men followed to another.

"I'll be right there," Ashitaka said, turning and jogging up the a small incline to where San and the wolves stood, watching. "San!" he called before he had reached her. He stopped at Shiro's side. "You know, you can come, too."

She shook her head. "No, I'll be in the forest. Find me later if you wish." She refused to look at him for some reason, a reason he couldn't understand.

"Fine," he answered with a sigh. The day had started off so well, too. He wished he could salvage something of it, to make her smile. Perhaps later. He gave her a farewell nod and jogged back to the dock where the ferries waited.

San watched him leave and annoyance welled up inside her.

**'You're unusually agitated,'** Shiro commented, tilting his white head slightly to see her with one large eyes.

"I'm sure you know why," she returned, nudging him slightly to move in towards the trees.

**'Those people,'** he said, following her lead and ducking beneath the low branches of a tree, **'are cursed.'**

"What do you mean, 'cursed'?" she asked him. "Not like Ashitaka was, right?"

**'Not that kind of curse,'** Urufu said, stepping up beside them as they walked, keeping pace. **'Perhaps something just as dark and sinister.'**

"I don't understand," she said with a sigh. Perhaps Ashitaka would find out something and tell her about it. "Let's go home," she said.

* * *

Aaron and his group sat within the confines of the newly constructed assembly hall. The hall had been Ashitaka's idea as well, for such occasions. This would be the first time it had been actually used. It was the only place large enough for such a group to be in all at once.

The door to the far left of the hall opened and Ashitaka stepped inside. "Eboshi would like to speak with you," he said to Aaron. "You can bring a few of your own people, if you wish."

Aaron stood and motioned to three others around him. Two were men, warriors of the group that Ashitaka and San had first walked upon. The third was, surprisingly, a young woman. She wasn't much younger than Ashitaka himself, very frail and petite-looking.

"We are ready," he said. Ashitaka nodded and lead them from the hall and into the streets of Tatara Ba. They walked past the newly constructed buildings. The people of the village turned to watch curiously. Ashitaka mostly ignored them, unless someone made the effort to say hi. Behind him, Aaron and his people spoke in hushed tones to one another. He wished momentarily that he could understand them.

They stepped through a small side gate that lead towards Eboshi's secret garden. It still existed and had mostly survived the forge's fire. The stairs leading to Eboshi's quarters creaked and they stepped past the heavy cloth overhang.

The room was well-lit with lanterns and candles. Two people occupied the room, Eboshi and her loyal captain of the guard, Gonza. He stood in the corner, glowering like normal, his katana always ready. Eboshi was seated on the floor, a large, square, wooden table before her.

Eboshi looked up as they entered. A soft smile played over her lips and she nodded her head to them all, as close to a bow as they would get. "My, isn't this interesting. Where did you say you found these exotic strangers, Ashitaka?" she asked.

"The forest," he answered, stepping to the side so he was not blocking the view of the others. "They need somewhere to stay, at least for the evening."

Aaron stepped forward, bowing before the lady. "I am Aaron, son of Leslie, leader of the people who now fill the assembly hall of your village."

Eboshi raised an eyebrow in what Ashitaka saw was amusement. He stood by quietly, waiting.

"Well, Aaron, son of Leslie, you most certainly do know our language, don't you? Very interesting." She looked down at the table, then blinked as if she suddenly remembered something. "Please, sit, all of you." She looked pointedly at Ashitaka, almost daring him to leave.

He fought a smile and took a seat on one side of the table. The young girl happened to take the same side, right beside him. He didn't think much of it, however, and looked towards Eboshi.

A side door opened and a woman walked in. She smiled at the group and bowed. Ashitaka knew her as Kaori; she was one of the lepers who had been healed by Shishigami. It had put a new glow in her eyes and life in her step.

"What can I get for you, milady?" Kaori asked.

"Chai tea, please Kaori," Eboshi asked.

"Right away, milady," the woman smiled, nodded, and bowed before leaving the room to fulfill the request.

"Now," Eboshi began again, turning her attention to Aaron, "where shall we begin? Would you like to start on your own?"

Aaron took a deep breath. "We are humble travelers, that is all milady. We entered the forest because we believed it would lead us to civilization. It was only dumb luck that Ashitaka here stumbled upon us."

Eboshi wasn't buying any of it, and Ashitaka wasn't either. He watched them closely, reading the older man's facial expressions, his twitches and movements. There was definitely something off about him.

"You're not from around here," Eboshi said suddenly, leaning forward a little on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"We became lo-"

"No," she cut him off with a shake of her head, "no, what are you doing on this island? In Japan?"

His jaw tightened. He didn't want to say._ 'Maybe he _can't _say,' _Ashitaka thought to himself. There was definitely something more going on, and he wanted to know what.

"Answer the lady!" Gonza practically growled from the corner, putting a hand on the hilt of his katana.

Aaron stiffened and the two men with him sat up erect with fear and disgust. Ashitaka watched the girl beside him from the corner of his eyes, curious to know here own response. To his surprise, she was watching him back! He blink and looked quickly towards Gonza.

"That shouldn't be necessary," he said, tone calm and soothing. His head turned back to Aaron. "Please, continue."

Aaron sighed with defeat and met the eyes of his men. One of them said something quietly and the other one seemed to agree.

"Leaving probably won't be the best option," Eboshi said suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

The three men looked over in surprise. Ashitaka held back a smirk. The girl didn't seem to respond to much of anything. "I do happen to know your language," she said, tossing the information out as though it was mostly unimportant. "And 'getting out while we still can' isn't really an option at the moment."

Aaron gritted his teeth in defeat and put a hand on the table. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to know who you are and what you're doing here, in exchange for room and board."

"That's it?" he asked. "That's all you want and my people can stay for the evening?"

"Tell me enough and you can stay even longer than that."

"No more than that will be necessary," he assured. "We shouldn't even be here that long."

Just then, the door opened and Kaori returned, holding a tray laden with tea and sweets. She placed a large tea cup before all of them, as well as a small cake-like sweet. Eboshi dismissed her and nodded to Aaron to continue.

The old man nodded in return. "We come from far away, across both land and sea. Coming here was completely an accident, and that is the honest truth. We were seeking out desolation, a place uninhabited by other humans. We were driven by savage weather, strong winds, and violent seas."

"Why did you want to avoid people?" Ashitaka asked.

Aaron looked towards Ashitaka. "We as a people are cursed. My people were once strong and in great number, but strangers came to our lands, poisoned our people with strange magics. We were helpless, weak against them. Nearly all of us died." He lowered his head, eyes staring into the table. "I lost all of my family, except for my granddaughter." He looked towards the silent, motionless girl beside Ashitaka. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be almost sleeping.

"A magic, you say?" Eboshi asked, curiosity written all over he face. She took a moment to sip at her tea, nodding as though she approved of its taste. "Perhaps it was only a sickness that your people was exposed to?"

"It was more than that!" Aaron said, almost shouting in defense, rising slightly. "You didn't see it, what it did to my people!"

Ashitaka watched him closely, saw as the otherwise stable man he had met earlier that had became infuriated. His body tensed, prepared for whatever would come. Gonza's preparations for defense were far less invisible as he fingered his blade once again.

"Perhaps not," Eboshi said thoughtfully, almost agreeing. "You should stanch that anger, old man, it isn't very becoming of you."

Ashitaka caught movement beside him. There was a twitch in the cheek of the girl, but then nothing more.

Aaron sat back down, fuming. Eboshi smiled and looked at Ashitaka. "What have you brought me, Ashitaka?"

"Hmm?" he asked her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Suddenly there was the sound of pounding feet outside the building. All heads turned in the direction of the entrance. The heavy drape was shoved aside and three heads appeared, one the head of a Tatara Ba villager and the other two Aaron's people. They started yelling something urgent in their own language. Everyone in the room understood, except for Ashitaka and Gonza, of course.

Aaron and his people jumped up quickly. The girl showed the first real emotion since Ashitaka had first seen her. They stood up quickly and followed the men out of the building.

Ashitaka stood up as well, but looked to Eboshi. "What's happening?" He hated not understanding. First with with the wolves and now with these people.

"Someone's fallen ill," Eboshi said calmly, climbing to her feet. "We had best go and investigate."

--

Hmm, wonder what's going to happen, don't you? Well, you'll have to stay tuned! And review, of course! That's my greatest inspiraton.


	4. Abandoned

Okay! This is chapter four. It's a little shorter than some (to make up for the long chapter 3). Things are really starting to get interesting, huh? There's mild blood in this chapter, so...read at own risk. But please read! And review! I haven't been getting a whole lot and it's kind of discouraging, you know? Well, anyway, thanks to those who have!

--

Ashitaka followed behind the foreigner's as they rushed through the village of Tatara Ba, desperately trying to reach the assembly hall.

'They're so fast, considering,' Ashitaka thought to himself. But not faster. He arrived at the entrance to the hall just as they did. The foreigners created a three stooge effect as all of them tried to push through the doorway. Aaron yelled for order in his frustration, forcing the other three back so he could get in first. Then they followed.

Ashitaka stepped into the hall. Everyone was standing in a circle, not just Aaron's people, but a small group of Tatara Ba villagers. All of the wooden benches and tables had been shoved to the outer edge of the room.

"What's happening?" he asked as he pushed closer to the center of the circle. He caught sight of what was causing all the fuss. A young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, was lying on his back on the hard wooden floor. His entire body was convulsing and blood poured from his nose and mouth.

The girl that had been at the meeting, Aaron's granddaughter, pushed herself through to the center. She yelled something in her language and her people stepped back, giving a little space. The Tatara Banians did the same, mostly because they were pushed aside.

"Well well well," Eboshi said, stepping up beside Ashitaka, "isn't this interesting?"

"Interesting?" he demanded, pushing the rest of the way through to the mostly clear center. "This isn't interesting at all, it's horrible." He knelt down by the man, looking at the girl. "What can I do?" he asked. But he shook his head, she couldn't understand him anyway.

"Just get back," she ordered in a voice harsher than he would have thought imaginable form the look and size of her.

He looked at her in surprise, but didn't back down. "I want to help."

"You'll die, fool," she said, though it was more of a mutter than anything.

He didn't think that was likely, but he stepped back anyway. The man on the floor shuddered and coughed, blood spraying the air around him, drenching the floor and the young man's odd garb. Many people stepped back further.

"He needs to be isolated," Aaron said from the other side of the crowd, standing behind his granddaughter.

"There's accommodations that can be made," Eboshi assured. She called for a stretcher and ordered three villagers to accompany the sick man. The girl and four others followed.

The crowd of Tatara Baians mostly dispersed, talking and whispering amongst themselves about the horrid things they had seen. Ashitaka leaned up against the wall, torn between following the sick stranger and going to the forest to talk with San.

He turned to Eboshi. She was talking with Aaron in the corner of the room. He stepped close enough to hear but not too close as to become involved in the conversations.

"-sorry that this had to happen while we were here. I had hoped it would be some time before the next victim," Aaron was saying, staring vacantly out the opening of the hall.

"Is this sickness contagious?"

"I don't know. We haven't encountered people since leaving our lands. You are the first. It is contagious to our own people, that's all we know. But that is the curse."

"Of course." Eboshi sighed the sigh of a leader worried about her own people, but compassionate enough to care about others. Ashitaka respected her for that. "You're people may stay until the young man is better."

Aaron looked up. The hollow look in his eyes was enough to send shivers down Ashitaka's spine. "You don't understand. He won't get better. He will only get worse from this point on. And the longer he is like this the more my people are exposed to the curse."

Ashitaka ducked out of the room and into the cool, crisp evening. Darkness was drawing in around the village and the surrounding mountains and forest. The moon was a crocked smile in the sky. He had a sudden urge to see San.

* * *

San sat sharpening her dagger within the confines of her home, the wolf den. It was quiet, aside from the clash of stone against steel. Her brothers were out hunting; she had stayed behind in case Ashitaka decided he wanted to visit after all.

A sound in the distance caught her attention. She sat her sharpening rock aside and climbed nimbly and silently to her feet, dagger in hand. Suddenly, a wolf lunged through the opening in the back of the cave.

"Urufu!" she said, instantly relaxing. "You startled me."

*'No time, San, come quick!' the wolf insisted, his tone urgent.

San frowned but didn't question, jumping forward onto her wolven brother's back. He jumped back out of the cave and raced through the trees. San held on tight, questions forming in her mind, anticipation building in her bones.

They burst through the trees into a small clearing. Shiro was there, lying on the ground, his body circling something. San slid down from Urufu's back and ran to her other brother.

"What's going on..." her words trailed off as she saw what had caused the commotion. A small child, no more than a couple years old, lay within the soft folds of fur at Shiro's stomach. "My gods," she whispered.

The child was covered in dry blood, crusted all over his face and clothes. Tuffs of blond hair was stained red all along one side. The child was shivering slightly, but random tremors burst through his body, causing him to shake violent.

San dropped to her knees beside the child, putting a hand to his forehead. "He's burning up. So why is he shivering? And where is all this blood coming from?"

*'Him. He carries the curse.' Shiro said, looking down at the child from his curled position. 'He doesn't have long to live.'*

San stood up and threw her head from one side to another. "What is he doing out here all alone? Where are his parents?"

*'He was left here,' Urufu concluded.

"What?" she demanded, looking at her brother in disbelief. A growl formed in her throat. "They abandoned this dying child in my forest? Left him here to suffer on his own? Those pathetic humans." She ran off into the forest until she found a small creek. She ripped a corner of her dress and wet it in the water before returning the the child.

*'Your efforts will be wasted,' Shiro warned. 'It's too late for him.'*

"He can't die like this," she insisted, wiping the blood from his face. "No innocent child deserves this." She cleaned him off as well as possible and stood, collecting the tiny, fragile bundle in her arms. The child shivered against her body and whimpered strange things. She couldn't tell if it was baby talk or the child's language.

*'What are you going to do, San?' Urufu asked, stepping up next to her.

"Take me to the village," she said, turning to him. He lowered himself enough so she could climb on with one arm, the other cradling the small bundle.

"Those humans will pay for this," she said. "This is unforgivable." Her own parents had abandoned her in the forest. She would make this child's parents answer for their atrocity.

--

I hope your interests are tweaked! Things will really heat up from here. Stay tuned for an authors note coming up next.


	5. Note to Readers

Note to Readers:

I just finished uploading chapter four! I wanted to take this time to thank those who have reviewed!

Malignant-Librarian!  
Mysteryinitself!  
CherryBlossoms38! Twice! 3

Anyway, the real reason I am making a note to my readers is there will be little activity from me for the next week or so. I am staying with some friends over Thanksgiving break and will probably be without internet access. Most likely. I will still work on the story and have more ready for the next time I have access to the internet. I really hope to come back and find lots of reviews! That would really make me happy.

So, please, read and Review Will to Live! I promise it's only starting and there's a lot coming for our favorite hero and heroine!

~ San Hayashi


	6. The Sickness

Hey all, thanks for your patience! I wrote this over the break but I haven't had a chance to upload it until now. I actually like this chapter somewhat, but I'm really excited for what's to come! So, read and review! Let me know your thoughts =)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Princess Mononoke, the characters, or the settings. I only claim the my fanfictions plot and original characters.

--

"Ashitaka!" a voice called from outside of his home, a small, hut-like building that he had built for himself. It was comfortable with one bedroom, a small living area for when guests came over with a combined kitchen area. Small, but perfect for just him.

Ashitaka was pulling on something warmer to wear when he heard the voice. Poking his head out of his room, he responded, "Toki? Is that you?"

The front door opened and the older woman, former brothel and bellow worker, stepped into the room. She looked slightly out of breath. "Ashitaka, San is here. She's demanding to see you."

"San?" he asked curiously, shoving his feet into his shoes and stepping outside of the hut. "I was just on my way to see her. I hope everything is alright."

Toki bit her bottom lip like she wanted to say something but wasn't exactly sure how. Ashitaka frowned at her. "What? What is it?"

She sort of shrugged, like she didn't know how to say it. "She has a…child with her."

"A what?" he asked, already starting towards the front gate.

"A child. A human child."

"Did she say-" he cut off his sentence, shaking his head. "No, she wouldn't. I'll have to find out on my own. She's at the front?"

Toki nodded. "Wouldn't come any closer. And Ashitaka...she's furious."

Ashitaka took a deep breath and ran towards the gate. There was a sickening feeling welling in the pit of his stomach and he sent a mental prayer to the gods.

A crowd had formed at the front gate of Tatara Ba. Ashitaka could see Shiro and Urufu clearly over the heads of the people. People moved aside so he could get through. San stood between her brothers, cradling what he believed to be the child that Toki had mentioned. He stepped through the crowd and into the empty space.

"San, what's happened?" he asked, stepping up in front of her to look down at the child. He was young, no more than two with a nest of light hair. But what really caught his eyes was the blood encrusted in his hair and the folds of his skin.

"This child," she said, eyes like daggers, raking over the crowd, "it's one of theirs, one of the strangers. They abandoned him in the forest."

Ashitaka turned back to the crowd. None of Aaron's people were present. He turned back to San and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "These people are sick," he said. "One of their own went into a strange fit, shaking uncontrollably and bleeding from his nose and mouth."

"The same thing must have happened to this child then," she said. "Where are there?" It was an outright demand. She wanted to be taken to them.

Ashitaka leaned over the child. "Let me take him."

"No," she said, holding him to her chest tighter, like she was his mother. "Just take me to them."

He sighed and looked back at the wolven brothers. "They'll probably have to stay here. The village isn't exactly constructed to hold wolf gods."

She nodded and looked back at Shiro and Urufu. "Stay here. I'll call if you're needed."

**'We'll be here,'** Shiro growled in response.

Ashitaka escorted San through the crowd. The Tatara Bians stepped back to give them the room they would need. Some stayed to watch the wolves, some dispersed, and still others followed a few yards behind.

San walked with purpose, but her movements were slow and somewhat gentle as though afraid to jar the small bundle in her arms too much. Ashitaka watched her closely, amazed at her handling of the child. He hadn't expected it. But he understood where she was coming from. A small child had been abandoned in the same forest that she herself had been abandoned.

Aaron and the majority of his people were still in the assembly hall. They had been ordered by Lady Eboshi to stay put, except the few people permitted to attending to the sick man.

They stepped through the door and into the hall. Many heads turned unanimously and many more gasped in surprise to see San and the blond-haired child she carried.

"Who did this?" she demanded, the first words out of her mouth as she stepped into the middle of the room. "What member of your clan deserves death at my hands?"

Aaron stepped forward. "They do not understand you, young woman."

She whirled around to answer him. "Then you tell me, damn it! Who left this child to die in my forest?"

Aaron looked to his people. They may not have understood San but the gist of her words were coming through clear enough. Someone whispered a response and then others. Aaron sighed reluctantly and looked down at his hands. But the very guilt evident in his face was evident in all of their faces.

"We all did," he finally said. "It was a decision made by all my people."

"But why?" Ashitaka asked before San could respond. "What could posses you to do something so cruel? He would have died if San hadn't stumbled upon him."

Aaron shook his head. "Don't you understand? He will die anyway! There is no cure! You are exposing us all to his sickness. Leaving him to die is the only way to assure our own survival, if only for a short while longer."

Ashitaka felt what pity he had for these sick people vanish. "You would abandon an innocent, helpless child in the middle of a forest to 'save' your already doomed people? Where is your humanity?"

"Don't you see, Ashitaka," San growled, looking like she would lunge at Aaron was she not carrying the child in her arms. "This IS humanity! This is the corruption that pollutes our world. This is your precious humanity, the very core of it! You all deserve to die."

Aaron, and any of his people who could understand their language, flinched at San's words. "You may find it to be cruel, but it is our only way to survive."

"Save it," Ashitaka told him. The image of the man who had been lying on the floor, blood pouring from his face, came to his mind. "And the young man? He will die, too?"

Aaron nodded his head pitifully. "Yes."

"And your people caring for him now, they are only putting up a charade to help him?"

"It was the only way to be sure you wouldn't throw us out right now. If you knew..." he trailed off. "My people who are in there right now are being exposed more and more every second they are with them. And we are being exposed having that child in the same room with us!"

San rearranged the child, holding him out to Aaron. "Take him, human! Take him, be exposed! You deserve to go through the same thing he has, tenfold!"

"You know nothing!" Aaron yelled. "You don't understand the fear we live with, the anger we carrying deep down. We do not know who it will strike next. But someone else will die, eventually! This boy should not even still be alive! He should be dead, like the others before him. Like his parents before him!" He was red in the face and out of breath.

San pulled the child close. "You're disgusting humans. All of you. If my hands were free you'd all be lying in your own pool of blood, like I found him." With that, she turned and walked from the assembly hall.

Ashitaka looked to Aaron, shaking his head. "Normally I would disagree with her, Aaron, but not this time. What you did was wrong."

"Don't you think we know that?" he said, desperation welling within him. "Don't you think our dead haunt us every moment? We are cursed, Ashitaka, cursed like nothing else before us."

He closed his eyes, wishing he could revive the pity. These people needed help. But where could such help come from?

Someone walked into the room. He was one of Aaron's people. His head was lowered in weariness and defeat. He said something in their language. The response was crying and resigned sighs.

Ashitaka looked to Aaron for a translation. "The young man has died."

He looked the people over. Their grief was evident. And it was not a show. But would they have left this man in the forest had he been affected while they were on the move like the child had? He already knew the answer. It was instinct, the human need to survive.

Ashitaka turned and left the hall. He found San outside, still holding the child, whispering to him. He walked up behind her, wondering what she was saying. But her sharp ears heard him and she turned, cutting off her words. "Well?" she asked.

"The young man who became sick has died. He has a point; this child should be dead now if all this time has passed."

"He won't die," she insisted. "I'll take care of him."

Ashitaka tried to give an encouraging smile, but he couldn't manage. He didn't think it was possible to save the child but he would do what he could.

"Come to my home," he said, starting in that direction. Surprisingly, she followed. It wasn't far and in moments he was pushing the wooden door aside to give he entrance. They stepped right into the living area. Three wooden chairs sat in a circle before a small hearth. San took a seat on the floor beside the hearth. Ashitaka sat in one of the chairs, pulling it closer to her.

"We should do something for him," he said.

"Warm water," she answered. "He's still shivering, he needs to be warmer."

"Right," Ashitaka said, jumping up to fill the kettle over the hearth with water. He took it outside to a pump, filled it up and returned. It only took a moment to make a fire in the hearth. Before long, it was casting a bright orange glow around the otherwise dark room. He also retrieved a small blanket from his bed and brought it to San.

"I hope this helps," he said.

She offered him a small smile. "Thanks."

They sat there in silence, watching the child. Thoughts flooded Ashitaka's mind, thoughts about how great of a mother San would be. A few hours ago the idea would have made him laugh, but seeing her with the boy put a different perspective on things.

"What?" she asked, her tone low, almost a murmur, as if she didn't want to wake the child.

"Huh?" he asked, not realizing that he had been staring at her for the past twenty minutes or so.

"What are you looking at?"

He blinked, looking down at his lap for a second. "Sorry," he apologized. "Just thinking."

She frowned at him, obviously not satisfied with his answer. "Thinking about what?"

"You," he answered, "being a mother."

She frowned, looking taken aback. "What?"

"Yeah!" he said. He had started to talk, he'd have to finish. "Seeing you with this boy, how tender you can be, how...how motherly. It's so out of character for you. Or, at least I thought it was."

She readjusted nervously. "It's best not to think about it because it will never happen."

"Why not?" he asked boldly. But he really was curious to know her answer.

That really got her. She looked at him, speechless, her mouth open a little. She shut it immediately and scoffed at him. "Because, I don't need that kind of responsibility. Besides, you need a man for that."

He chuckled inwardly and nodded. "Right, of course. I'm sorry I asked."

She just shrugged it off and continued to care for the child.

Sometime later, voices called out his name from outside. He had been dozing in the chair, but he jumped to his feet, opened to door. San climbed to her feet as well.

"What's going on?" Ashitaka asked, opening the door.

Toki was there again, looking frightened. "Ashitaka two more have fallen sick."

"Two? If this keeps up there won't be anymore of Aaron's people left."

"No, you don't understand," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "One of ours is sick, too!"

"What?" Ashitaka and San answered in unison, the shock clearly evident on their faces.

"Take us to them," he said, already heading out of the hut.

"No, you can't," Toki said, blocking his path. "Eboshi had ordered they remain quarantined. Only those who have already been exposed are allowed in."

Ashitaka shook his head in disbelief, closing his eyes. "How could this be happening?"

"Ashitaka," San said, catching his attention. By her tone he knew something bad had happened. He opened his eyes and turned to her. "He's gone," she said, looking down at the child in her arms. He no longer shivered but lay completely still, body too pale, lips too blue. He had suffered too long, but it was finally over.

"San...I...I'm sorry," he said, wishing he could do something, wishing he could take it all back, that he had showed those people out of the forest and not to his home.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It isn't your fault." She hugged the child to her for a moment and then said, "Something has to be done about this though."

"Let's go talk with Eboshi," he said. She nodded and followed.

--

Thanks again everyone! A new chapter should be up fairly soon! Please review! I need the encouragement! Even if you review all the time. And if you already do, I 3 you!


	7. Similar Differences

Note to readers: I am not a history buff, nor did I do painstaking research for this fanfiction to be sure all is according to history! I did do some reasearch, yes, but please don't freak out on me if something doesn't seem right. Remember, this is only a fanfiction :D

Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

--

After San had wrapped the dead child up tightly in the blanket and set him beside the hearth, her and Ashitaka headed for Eboshi. The Lady of Iron Town was within the confines of her home, standing at a table and staring down at a large sheet of paper rolled out over the tabletop. She glanced up as they entered the room, nodding her head in acknowledgment of their presence.

"I assumed you'd show up sooner or later," she said.

"What's going on, Eboshi?" Ashitaka said, standing on the other side of the table from her. San stepped up beside him, staring at the wall. He could see the anger boiling beneath the surface, ready to explode over.

"Have you ever seen a map this size before?" Eboshi asked him, ignoring the question and looking up.

He frowned, but looked down anyway, his eyes tracing over the continents of the known world. "No," he admitted. "What's this about?"

Eboshi put a finger on the small part of the island they inhabited. "We're here," she said. Her finger pulled upward through a portion of the Pacific Ocean until she reached the edge of Russia. From there, she dragged her finger across the massive landmass until she reached a small island on the other side of the the European continent. "And Aaron's people come from here." The map read 'England.'

"England?" he asked. His eyes traced the path again and the size, the amount of land that was traversed. "Why? Why would they come so far, leave their homeland, all that they knew...?" His words trailed off as he realized that he had done the exact same thing. He might not have gone so far, but the distance didn't matter, it was the act itself.

"What do you make of it, Ashitaka?" she asked him, her eyes meeting his, staring straight into him, looking for some sort of clue, some insight. She knew his line of thinking, knew his story and how close it was to Aaron and his people.

"I..." he stopped himself. "These people are scared and they need help. That's all I know."

"Help," she said, nodding. "Of course. But where are they going to get this help? They have infected our people here, Ashitaka, knowingly exposed their curse, their sickness to Tatara Ba, the town you helped to rebuild."

"What does this have to do with anything?" San demanded suddenly.

Eboshi's smirk was cleverly hidden. "Something obviously has to be done or a lot of people are going to die."

"So, humans die."

Eboshi was doing a fine job of hiding her facial expressions, Ashitaka mentally noted, because her eyebrow creased ever-so-slightly with annoyance. "Perhaps," she answered slowly, patiently, "but that doesn't make it okay. No one deserves to die like this."

"These humans do," San countered. "They are a plague upon this world."

"Enough, San," Ashitaka said gently. He expected a rageful rebuke, but she quieted, her hands forming tight fists at her side. "What are you getting at, Eboshi?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure if this sickness can be quarantined. I don't feel right forcing all who have been exposed to one place. It's like signing their death warrants. But I can't risk others getting sick."

"Do you think there's a cure?" he asked. "Something to lift the sickness, the curse?"

"They don't seem to think so."

He looked back down at the map. There was one major difference between Aaron's people and himself. They had tried to run away from their problems, he had faced them head on. If there was some way to save them, they would have to return to their home, to England, and face their problems.

He looked away, forcing down the growing anticipation, the sudden feeling of responsibility that welled up within him. He had showed Aaron's people to Tatara Ba; he had exposed his own people to the sickness, unknowingly, yes but that did not excuse him of the consequences of his actions.

"Ashitaka?" San and Eboshi both said.

He looked up, blinking away his thoughts. "I should speak more with Aaron."

"Don't do anything foolish, Ashitaka," Eboshi said. "These people have made their own choices."

"And I have my own choices to make," he said, turning and leaving the room.

San stayed, turning to Eboshi. "You're putting thoughts into his head, planting the seeds. You know he wants to help these people, and your people most of all."

"What Ashitaka does is his own choice, I have no effect on that. What you do, however, is completely up to you."

San growled under her breath and walked from Eboshi's building. In the distance she could see the dull light of the soon-to-rise sun. She suddenly remembered her brothers and headed towards the front gate. Shiro and Urufu remained, lying on the ground and taking up the entire front area of Tatara Ba. Most of the citizens had left the wolves to their own devices, satisfied that they wouldn't cause problems.

**'San,'** Shiro called out, standing and shaking himself. Dust rose around him. **'What's going on?'**

"A lot, brother," she said. "I'll inform you as soon as I know everything myself."

He seemed satisfied with this. **'Can we leave then? Prey is calling.'**

San sighed. She wanted very much to leave, but she needed to know what Ashitaka was thinking. And if he was thinking what she thought he was thinking, she needed to convince him otherwise. "I can't leave yet. But you two are welcome to."

**'Are you sure, San?'** Urufu asked, stretching. He was most definitely ready to leave the overly-human environment.

"I'll be fine," she promised. "Go on."

They nodded and turned to the large gate. A leap and a bound and the wolves were over the gate without the intervention of the guards who were scrambling to open it. San sighed and turned to find Ashitaka.

* * *

Ashitaka walked between two buildings, trying to reach the assembly hall. He turned out onto the street, shocked when he ran right into Aaron's granddaughter. Ashitaka stumbled backward, but the girl fell flat on her back.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," he said, reaching down to help her up.

She shrugged him off and backed away, dusting herself off. "I'm fine," she insisted acidly.

Ashitaka frowned. "What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be quarantined?"

She glared at him in utter hatred and defiance. "No, I'm in no danger of getting sick and spreading the curse to your people."

"Why are you a special case?" Despite her anger, he kept his tone conversational, friendly even. The girl interested him in a way far different than the rest of her people. There was something about her, something unique. He wanted to know what.

She just continued to glare. "That's none of your business."

"Fine, I suppose I won't be able to help then."

Shock registered on her face, but it quickly turned to disgusted amusement. "Help? What can you do? Are you some kind of hero, righting the wrongs of others, saving people?" She laughed, a bitter laugh, but it tapered off into a sigh of regret. "What do you want?"

"To help," he said, his tone honest, truthful.

She watched him for a moment, took him in, her expression less hostile and more curious. She knew he spoke the truth, it was evident in his very being. "Telling you won't make a difference, it won't change anything."

"You don't know that."

She backed up by the wall were a few wooden boxes were stacked. She took a seat. "I guess the best place to start is by telling you the story, all of it, not just the skeleton my grandfather told you."

"Sounds good," he said, taking a seat at a box beside her. "I'm listening."

San stepped into view from around the corner. She looked relieved to have finally found Ashitaka, but her surprise at seeing the girl was evident. She stepped up next to Ashitaka.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"San," he answered, standing as she came closer. "Why, what's wrong?"

"What were you doing?" she asked, indicating the scene she had walked upon.

Ashitaka glanced back at the girl. "We were just talking. She-"

"Adara," the girl interjected.

"Adara here was about to tell me more information, about her people, about the curse that plagues them. You know, the whole story."

San's eyes narrowed to slits. "Why? What's the point?"

The girls has a stare down for a few seconds before Adara abruptly stood up. "She's right, there isn't a point to this."

Before Ashitaka could do anything, both girls stormed off in the opposite direction. Ashitaka watched them both go, his arms falling helplessly to his sides. He sighed to himself, shoulders slumped as he sat back down the on the stacked boxes, trying to understand what he needed to do.

--

Well, I hope you liked it. I know it took longer than usual, but I've been taking finals the past week. Anyway, let me know what you think! Review, review, review!


	8. Cursing

Sorry for the delay! I've been on winter vacation and lacking in internet. But here it is. Probably a little sloppy, but this is the only chance I have to upload for another four days. I figured it was good enough. Anyway, this is a lot of exposition, but I think it's important enough. Please read and review! I want to know what everyone's thoughts are.

--

Ashitaka stared down at the ground between his feet for a few moments before standing and following the path San had taken. By the time he found someone who had seen her, he was at the front gate. The guard said she had left a message for him not to follow her. Exasperated, the young warrior went in search of Adara. It was definitely a good idea to give San her space, at least for a while. He would find her when he was sure she had cooled down.

He found Adara sitting in an alleyway between the assembly hall and the quarantine building. He could barley see her in the shadows, but he could hear soft sniffling, as though she were crying.

"Adara?" he asked, stepping into the alleyway.

"Go away!" she said, turning her body completely away from him.

He paused, wondering if approaching her would be any safer than approaching San in such a mood. "Listen, I really do just want to help," he said, stepping closer.

"You'll just get yourself killed," she warned viciously.

"I doubt it." He leaned against the wall opposite she sat and slid down to the ground. He took a deep breath, wondering what he could say to make her understand his position, his desire to help her and her people. "You know, I was cursed once, too."

She looked up at him sharply, the tears in her eyes glistening from the little bit of light that came through the alley. "What are you talking about?"

Ashitaka subconsciously looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching it before his eyes. "A year ago, I was cursed by a demon boar. He was a god of this forest, its very protector. Lady Eboshi slayed it. In a blind rage it came to my homeland. I killed the boar god to protect my village and he infected me with a curse, a curse so horrible I could not possibly survive.

"I was sentenced to death. The curse fed on my fear and my rage, and you can image how much of both I harbored with in me. I was forced to leave behind my home, my family, my very people even though my death was imminent."

She was staring at him, her mouth open in shock, riveted by his story. "What happened? Are you still cursed?"

"No," he said. "By now the curse would have completely destroyed my soul. No, I was healed by the forest spirit, Shishigami. But not after much fighting, much sacrifice." He lowered his head in remembrance of Moro, Nago, and Okoto, and those who had died in Tatara Ba.

"I had hoped," she said, looking away again, "that there was more to it. My people can not be healed by your gods, especially dead ones."

"No, but it does prove that curses aren't always impossible to lift."

They both sat in silence, deep in thought. Finally, Adara looked back at him. "Well, your *friend* didn't seem too keen on helping me or my people."

Ashitaka smiled fondly to himself. "San can be somewhat...difficult. She's been through just as much as I have and has lost much. She isn't very trusting, especially of outsiders."

"Weren't you an outsider?"

He nodded. "And I had to prove myself doubly trusting. I'm hoping I don't have to go through quite so much to befriend you."

The young woman stared at him for a good, long moment, taking him in, reading him, he assumed. He could understand if she stood and walked away from him, never spoke to him again. But it would be a mistake on her part.

"So, you said you wanted to hear everything?"

Ashitaka smiled and nodded. "I do."

She continued to watch him for a while, but finally began to speak. "It's been about five years. I was eleven. Young, innocent. My grandfather was still our people's leader, but he was preparing to step down, to give that leadership over to my father. It was then that they came. The Culgans. They were a barbaric people, terrible warriors. But they came talking of peace, of harmony between our people. At first my grandfather treated them as he would any visitor of our lands, as possible allies. My father warned him of the ignorance of this.

"It didn't take long for my grandfather to realize the mistake of allowing the Culgans anywhere near our shores. But by then it was too late. They had established a stronghold and more of their people were arriving, more terrible, impossibly strong warriors. But it wasn't their numbers or their strength that was so terrifying."

By this time Adara looked completely absorbed in her own tale. Her eyes were staring straight ahead to the wall in front of her, hands clenched tight in her lap. Ashitaka was riveted by her words as she continued to describe the inevitable downfall of her people.

"It was their leader, Ulmar, and his medicine man, Jegnam. They dealt was magics, worked in dark arts, called on demons to possess their warriors in battle. When faced with war, the Culgans were unstoppable. Their magic was a protection and a stimulus beyond anything. We all knew that.

She took a deep breath and looked down to her lap, to the clenched hands, squeezing them tighter. "Grandfather knew this, too. But there was no backing down. The land, our home, has belonged to our family and tribe for hundreds of years! We couldn't give it up without a fight.

"The Culgans laughed at our attempts to drive them out. They mocked and killed our warriors, raped our women, imprisoned our children. My grandfather gathered an outside force, friends and allies from across the lands of England. They were all defeated. Only a few of us remained, a small band of original tribes people. We numbered no more than seventy of our original thousands. It was pathetic.

"Ulmar stared down at us atop his makeshift throne, his medicine man at his side. We were surrounded on all sides by Culgan warriors, ready to flay us alive. And that's when we were cursed.

"'So, Aaron,' he said with his cocky smirk, elbow on the armrest of his throne, chin in the same hand. "What now? Your army has failed, your homes have burned, your land is not even your own anymore. What more could I do to you?'

"My grandfather stood tall and proud, quivering with rage in his boots. Had three guards not separated him from our tormentor, Ulmar may have died that day. 'There is nothing left for my people but death,' my grandfather declared. 'You have taken away everything we have ever known and loved. You have successfully destroyed my family and my people, Ulmar. What is there left for you to do?'

"Those were the very words the barbaric beast wanted to hear. He laughed aloud, a throaty, evil laugh, the laugh of the devil himself. 'You tempt me so, Aaron. I could strike every one of you down where you stand. And yet,' he said this with great thought, stroking his straggly beard, piercing gold eyes scanning all of us, yet seeing none of us. 'You present me with a challenge, Aaron. I feel most obliged to continue this torment.'

"Suddenly he stood and turned to Jegnam and conferred with the other man in low tones. Moments passed and they turned back to us, both walking in the opposite direction around our group, one standing to our lefts, the other to our rights. 'Had your people given in to our demands in the beginning, things would have been much easier. But your disobedience has brought death upon yourself and your people.' He stopped, looking straight at me. He raised a finger and motioned me over. I was riveted with fear, standing between my father and grandfather. 'Come, damn it!' he bellowed. One of his guards grabbed me by the arm and backhanded my father out of the way so hard he landed flat on his back. I screamed out in fear and pain. Ulmar shoved me to my knees beside him. 'Now watch,' he told me.

As he spoke, he raised his arms into the sky. Jagnam did the same. The sky above darkened with the gathering of magic. Thunder roared in the distance. My people gathered closer together, fear written clearly on their faces, whispering and crying among themselves."

He could see how the story was effecting Adara. Her head was lowered, knees drawn in towards her chest. Ashitaka thought he could see a glimmer of tears on her cheeks, but he didn't respond to them, just listened, taking it all in.

"Ulmar and Jagnam began chanting, speaking in a foreign tongue not even like their own. Their heads lifted to the sky above and lightening crackled, static clinging to us. My hairs stood on end. Jagnam continued the chant, but Ulmar started to bellow out their meaning, or, at least, the meaning behind the curse he was placing on my people. 'Death! Death is all that awaits those who stand against the Culgans! And the death that awaits your people is horrendous by any standards. One by one your people will fall, infecting one another until none are left.' We did not fully understand the implications of his words, but we knew it wasn't good."

She went silent, her head still lowered. Ashitaka could make out distinct crying sounds. He clenched his teeth together, wondering what he should do. He waited for her some time before reaching out a hand and touching her arm. She jumped, lifting her had as though she had forgotten his presence, sniffing deeply.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a shaky breath.

"You don't have to continue," he assured her. He understand so much more now. But what he didn't understand was why Ulmar had pulled her from the group, had spared her of the curse.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, but I know what you're thinking. You want to know why I was spared. I...I was more than rebellious. The time between the Culgan's arrival and the day of the cursing was three years. I had made many attempts to persuade my stubborn grandfather to lead us away, but he refused. I had made many attempts to kill Ulmar, but that had been an impossible task. He was a grown man, stronger, smarter, and more deadly. I was a weak little girl who could see that her people were hurting and no one was doing anything to stop it. I became some sort of...amusement to him. And..." she stopped, looking at him.

"There's more?" he asked.

She nodded. "A woman can not inherit leadership among our people, as is common among many cultures. It would instead be my place to be the wise woman of our people, to gain knowledge of the world and obtain healing arts to protect my people. My great aunt, my grandfather's sister, was the wise woman before me. She was to teach me what I would need to protect. She died not long after the Culgan's arrival. I believe Jagman had her killed, fearing she may have some impact on them. But I still felt responsible for taking care of my people, even if I was so young.

"My father, rising from the dirt and clinging to my grandfather's arm, blood trickling from his busted lip, faced Ulmar. 'Why did you pull my daughter aside? What are you planning for her?' Ulmar laughed. 'I have spared this girl. She is your only hope. She can not be infected by you and your people. Instead, I want anger and hatred to burn within her, to consume her even more so than the curse.' Then he turned to me, grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close. 'Come back when you think you can beat me. If you don't die from dispair first.' My father was the first to die. Right there, an example to all my people the power of the curse that had been put on us."

She was silent again, drawing her tale to a close. "And we left, my grandfather finally leading our people away from the cursed land. At first we looked for help, from someone, anyone. Many of our allies had been devastated by the Culgans and they shunned us. Those who took us in were also infected. We felt we needed to get away, far away from people. But one by one our people died. You saw, there are so few of us! There is less than half of the numbers we had when we left our lands." Adara sighed in exasperation. "We've come so far, trying so hard to escape our past, our curse, but it has done us no good. And after nearly two years of wandering, we have ended up here."

Ashitaka knew she was finally finished her story. The tale of horror, of sorrow and destruction had ended and he felt a deep sympathy for the girl before him. He wanted to comfort, but didn't know how well that would go over.

"Adara...I'm sorry," he offered.

She laughed harshly. "I'm sure you are."

"Really," he said, sliding over to her side and lowering his head to her level. "And I still want to help."

"How can you help? Weren't you listening? There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do!"

Ashitaka watched her. "You are the key, Adara. Ulmar said it himself. If you want to help your people, you need to go back."

She lifted her head and stared at him, defeat written on her face. "I don't know. You'll have to talk with my grandfather."

"I intend to," he said, standing and making his way to were he knew Aaron would be.

--

Well, that's it for this chapter! I will be working on the next chapter and getting it up as soon as possible. Please please please leave a review! That's what keeps me going :D


	9. Burial

Wow, so sorry for the late chapter! My other one's came up MUCH quicker than this. I don't really have an excuse, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and my loyal readers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke nor its characters or plot. I do, however, own the OCs and original plot ideas...

--

"Sorry, Ashitaka, no one's allowed through to the prisoners," a village guard said to Ashitaka as he approached the door of the assembly hall.

The warrior frowned. "They aren't prisoners, and I need to speak with Aaron. It's very important."

"I'm sorry, Eboshi's orders. We don't want this sickness spreading around Tatara Ba. These people have put us in enough risk as it is." The man seemed determined to keep Ashitaka out. He couldn't really blame the man, though. The fear of such a death was already on the villager's mind.

Ashitaka nodded his understand and went to find Eboshi. He'd end up running everything by her anyway. He found her in her garden, tending to her special floras. She was knelt down, pouring water from her watering pot. She didn't look at him as he approached, instead standing, stretching, and walking up the stairs to her private home.

"Something on your mind, Ashitaka?" she asked him, setting the watering pot just inside the door and turning to him.

He nodded. "I would like to speak with Aaron."

"Why?"

"To help save his people."

Eboshi raised in eyebrow in interest. "Why doesn't the surprise me? What do you plan to do, take them to the sacred pool? Pray to your Shishigami?"

Ashitaka frowned but kept his emotions in complete check. "You know that can not be done. Shishigami is no longer able to do such things."

Eboshi chuckled bitterly and turned to the table, kneeling down on her knees on the comfort pad. "Yes, I suppose not, considering I killed it. I suppose that makes it my fault that these people are infecting my villagers."

Ashitaka stood where he was, just inside the door, but turned to better face her. "No one blames you anymore."

"San does."

"Since when does San's opinion matter to you?" he pointed out.

"Since she saved this forest," came the automatic reply. Ashitaka knew that San and Eboshi would never be friends, nor companions, comrades, or even acquaintances. But there was a sort of mutual respect, something that had slowly built up after the war and the year that followed.

_'Well, at least they aren't mortal enemies any more,'_ he thought to himself. But he was letting her get him off track. "I need to speak with Aaron."

"Right, of course," she said. "But what exactly do you plan to _talk_ to him about?" She eyed him curiously, that same eyebrow raised in question.

"I want to know all I need to know about the Culgans, the people who cursed them. And...I want to know how to get to England."

Eboshi's face fell. Surprise was evident in her eyes. A moment later she raised her head laughing. "Amusing, Ashitaka, but stupid. You aren't going to England and you know it."

"I may have to," he said. He couldn't explain it. When his mind tried to wrap around it, it didn't make sense. These people were nothing to him. They were outsiders, infected with a sickness that had nothing to do with him. But he felt responsible somehow. He had lead them to Tatara Ba, had exposed his people there to the sickness, and had heard their story. But even more so, he felt some sort of connection. Were they not cursed? Had he not been cursed, too? He knew there was a reason they had appeared in the Forbidden Forest, had traveled so far from their homes. Whether they knew it or not, they were seeking help. And he could give it. One way or another, he would help.

Eboshi stopped laughing. "Actually, you don't 'have' to do anything. Besides, have you spoken with San about it? I know you won't leave her."

That struck a nerve. Eboshi was right, he hadn't even considered San's feelings. She's be so adamant that he abandon his quest. She'd be angry. Could he leave her, like that? Would she really be able to understand? He would make her, somehow.

Eboshi smirked. "How about this. You go talk to San first, then come back and see me about talking with Aaron. If you talk to San and still haven't abandoned this crazy idea, then who am I to stop you?" She turned to the table, looking away, a sure sign of dismissal.

Ashitaka sighed to himself and turned, leaving Eboshi's home. He wound his way through the village to his home. He would have to see to the dead child still wrapped up in his living area. The house was cold and dark and it sent chills down his back to see the still form lying beside the hearth. He went into his room, grabbing Yakkul's reign and his sword before heading back out into the living area. He stared down at the bundle for a moment before gathering him up in his arms and heading to the stables.

Yakkul stomped the dry earth and hay beneath his feet, eager to be released. Ashitaka felt bad; he usually had Yakkul out every day for exercise and bonding, but he had neglected that the past two days. "Sorry, my friend," he said, patting the red elk's long nose. Yakkul nuzzled his hand, but snorted at the bundle in his arms. "It's a long story," Ashitaka seemed to answer, opening the stall and letting the elk loose.

After a moment of preparation, they were ready to head out. The guards at the gate let them through and they went forward into the dulling day. Time seemed to be going by so fast. Where had the day gone? It was even darker when they came to the path leading into the forest, the setting sun blocked by the large trees. Ashitaka trusted Yakkul to find their way, or better yet, to have one of San's wolf brother's find them.

Ashitaka stared down at the bundle, still held protectively in his arms. It wouldn't be right to do anything but give him a proper burial. He hoped San would be will to help him. He had a feeling she would. He felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't been able to help the child more. And what was worse, he didn't even know his name. _'I should have asked someone,'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. _'Adara would have known.'_ But it was too late now, they were nearly to the Moro clan's home anyway.

* * *

San paced the interior of the cave, hands clenched to her sides, anger still fresh in her mind. The worst part was she didn't even really know _why_ she was angry. Sure, strange humans had invaded her forest, started to spread their sickness, and abandoned a dying child, but something else was itching at her unconscious. She kept seeing Ashitaka and the stranger, _Adara_ talking like old friends when they obviously weren't. And Ashitaka, she knew him, even if she hadn't wanted to, she still did. He wanted to help them. And all of it - every bit of it - made her angry.

Shiro lifted his head, ear twitching. **'Someone's coming.'**

San stopped immediately, snatching her spear up from where it leaned against the cave wall. "I'll deal with the intruder," she growled, ready to take her anger out on anyone who came near.

Shiro laid his head back down. **'You won't need that spear, sister. I know the scent. It's Ashitaka.'**

San stared at the spear for a moment, as if to determine whether she really didn't need it, before leaning it back in itself place. "I told him not to come. Stupid human villager probably didn't give him the message."

**'Or maybe Ashitaka want's to see you,'** Shiro retorted gently, closing his eyes.

The wolf girl snorted and headed out of the cave. Ashitaka was climbing slowly from Yakkul's back, careful not to disrupt the bundle he carried. It only took an instant before San realized what he was carrying. A lump formed in her throat but she swallowed it.

"I told you not to follow me," she said, turning her back on him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Technically, I didn't," he said, taking a few steps towards her before pausing. "I spoke with Eboshi first."

"What do you want? And why did you bring..." she stopped turning to give him a sideways look, "him?"

Ashitaka stared down at the bundle. "I think he deserves a proper burial, if nothing else. I though you would like to help."

San watched him closely, the anger resurfacing. She hated that he was asking her, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't want there to be a _need_ for a funeral. But the reality of it was there and she had to answer him. "Fine."

He offered a half smile and looked towards the forest. "It's your forest. You decide."

She nodded and walked past him into the darkness. He was quick to follow and she lead him on a small path through the trees. He could hardly see, but her white tank top over shirt was just visible. They walked for several minutes. Suddenly, the trees broke and he looked up to see moonlight shining down, reflecting off of water. They were at the sacred pool. It seemed a strangely fitting place.

San stepped up the the water's edge. "Here," she said, turning back to look at him.

"In the water?" he asked her, stopping by her side.

She nodded. "It is customary. Many creature's bones end up in the sacred pool. My mother's did."

Ashitaka had thought that less on purpose than a mere coincidence in relation to the place of her death, when he looked hard into the water, he could see the white bones of other animals. "What now?" he asked, his voice so low he could barley hear it himself.

San turned, taking the child from his arms and stepping into the water. Ashitaka remained where he was. Aside from San, it was not meant for humans. Well, aside from the child's body that would be buried there, but Ashitaka knew that was somehow okay. San had said so.

San walked out a few yards before setting the bundle down on the surface of the water. It floated gently in front of her. She then leaned down, pulling up large stones from the bottom of the pool. Unwrapping the top few layers, she gently pushed the rocks inside then rewrapped it. The body sunk to the bottom almost instantly, bubbles rising. San remained where she was for a few moments longer.

Ashitaka watched her, took in the solidarity of the moment and sent up a few prays for the child's safe passage to the afterlife. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, looking up only when San had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said.

He definitely hadn't expected that. But he understood and nodded. "You're welcome."

They turned and headed back through the trees and to the cave, silent the whole way. When they finally reached the small clearing where Yakkul grazed, Ashitaka spoke. "I also want to speak with you, if you aren't busy," he said.

She nodded. "Come inside."

--

Wrote this up last night after a burst of inspiration. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger (a mind one, of course) but I will be working on the next one soon enough. But first, reviews please! =D


	10. Decision

**Note:** So sorry, everyone! I've been super busy with school and such. But I'm on Spring Break (finally!), and I got the chance to write this up. It's not super exciting, maybe with a TINY bit of fluff, but maybe more cuteness than anything. Anyway, a decision is made. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Princess Mononoke. Belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

* * *

Ashitaka followed San into the Moro Clan's dwelling. The interrior of the cave was mostly dark except for the light from the moon and stars shining in through the large opening that lead to the cliff overlooking the forbidden forest.

The cave was just as he remembered it that first day, when he had been healing from the bullet wound in his chest; San was beside him, caring for him. He had returned many times since then, but that very day was ingrained clearly in his mind for forever.

San stopped at her bed roll, dropping gracefully into a cross-legged position on the far side. Ashitaka waited a moment before lowering himself to the soft bedding across from her. She was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to speak about whatever was on his mind.

Ashitaka caught sight of the crystal dagger hanging around San's neck when she reached up absently to play with it. He reached over, taking it in his hand and turning it around and around. San dropped her hand away, looking up to meet Ashitaka's eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said quickly to catch his attention.

He let the crystal fall back to its original position and sat back, a smile of reminiscence on his face. He blinked when she spoke, however, and nodded. "Well, for one thing, I wanted to be sure you weren't angry with me."

"For what?" she asked, too quickly, and he could hear the annoyance seep into her voice at the very question.

He braced himself mentally and continued. "I'm not sure, really. You left so suddenly. And you didn't want me to follow you. Did I do something wrong."

She looked away, focusing on the distant stars in the sky, barley visible through the front opening. He couldn't help but notice how they twinkled brilliantly in her eyes. "I'm angry at everything."

"Me?"

She turned back to look at him and a hint of something tugged at her mouth. "Not angry," she corrected. "Just annoyed."

He would have laughed at her reply was the situation less serious. But he really wanted to know what he had done to annoy her. He waited for her to elaborate, remaining patiently silent.

"These people," she began, and it was hard to miss the contempt in her tone, "they've caused too many problems already. I want them to leave and never come back."

"They need help," he said gently.

She glared at him. "And I suppose you want to be that help?" She climbed to her feet and walked towards the cliff overhang. He watched her for a moment before standing and following. "That's what annoys me about you, Ashitaka. Despite the way someone acts, the way they treat you, you still refuse to do anything but help." She sighed, stopping at the very edge, her toes curling around the rock. "Even me."

He was taken a little off guard by her last words and stopped a foot behind her. "I care about you. I have from the very beginning."

Her head tilted up towards the night sky and her beauty was breathtaking to him in that moment. He forced himself to remain still. "Remember the first time we met?"

"The time when you yelled at me to 'Go away' or when you gave me this scar below my eye?" he asked teasingly.

"The first," she answered.

He nodded, finally stepping up beside her, eyes scanning the complete darkness beneath them. "Sure, I remember. I saw you there, sucking the poisoned blood from Moro's wound. You heard me and turned, face covered in blood, eyes piercing. You looks so...feral, so wild." He grinned a little at the memory. "Then I jumped up and gave myself a formal introduction. You just watched me for a moment. I think if the river hadn't separated us, you'd have killed me right then. But you jumped on the back of one of your brothers and shouted for me to go away."

San was silent again before tilting her head to look at him. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

The silence stretched out around them, engulfed them. Ashitaka felt so content, just standing there, San at his side. They had forged a bond together that was stronger than any he shared with the humans of Tatara Ba, than he had ever shared, even in his home village. Despite its complications, despite its problems. He would willingly give his life for the girl beside him. And deep down, he believed she would do the same for him.

"This isn't what you came to talk with me about though, is it?" she asked, turning from the ledge and walking back into the cave.

"Not quite," he said, hesitating to give the scene one more glance before turning to follow her back inside. She rummaged through a weaved basket that Toki had given her. San stored her dried meat strips in it, since it could really serve her no other purpose. She pulled a strip and ripped it apart with her teeth, offering him a slice. He accepted it with a nod, but didn't take a bite. "I..." he hesitated with a sigh. Things could be so difficult with San. She didn't always understand his motives. But then again, it was sometimes easier. He could just say what was on his mind without flowering it up like he did with other people. "I want to help Aaron's people. And I think the only way to do that is to go to Britain." He cringed inwardly at whatever response she would give.

He had expected 'annoyance' or downright anger at him. Expected her to yell at him for being so attached to humans who had nothing to do with him. Even expected her to tell him to leave and not come back. He expected a lot of different reactions but the one she gave.

"So you're leaving?" her tone was neutral, but her eyes were sharp.

It took him a moment before he regained himself. "I think...it's the one way to help them. To confront the problem head on."

"And they can't do that themselves?"

"No, they can't. At least, not all of them can. This enemy is far too powerful for that."

"What will you do?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it against when he realized he didn't _know_ what he would do. All he knew was that the source of Aaron's people's pain and fear, the curse that ate away at them, needed to be confronted. It didn't make sense that he should go, the more he thought about it, and yet, the more his mind dwelt on the situation the more he knew he had to go.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "But I know I must."

San nodded, thought it seemed to be mostly to herself. "Will the girl go with you?"

"I...that's the plan," he said a little guiltily, though why he didn't know why.

She finished off the rest of her meat and that's when he realized he was still holding his piece. He shoved it into his mouth to keep from having to speak anymore. She leaned up against the stone wall, closing her eyes. "I suppose I'll have to go, too, then."

Ashitaka nearly choked on the meat. It took him a moment of intense swallowing and throat-clearing before he was able to voice his surprise. "Wait? What?! You want to come too? But what about the forest, San? Who will protect it if you're not here? Why would you even _want_ to go?"

She frowned at him, seemingly annoyed at his questioning of her decision. "I don't _want_ to go anywhere, Ashitaka, but I think I _need_ to go. My brothers are perfectly capable of watching over the forest while I am away." She paused before answering the next question. "And I want to go because I need to be sure nothing happens to you." There was no shame in her voice, merely fact.

Ashitaka wished he had more meat to cram into his mouth at her words, unsure what to say to them. He looked down at his feet for a moment before raising his head to look at her. "I won't stop you then."

"Good," she said with a nod. "Because you couldn't if you tried."

He smiled at this. "Let's return to Tatara Ba. I need to speak with Aaron."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, not so great after that long wait. I won't make you wait so long next time. And thanks so much to all of the reviews! I love you all. Please read and review this. It took a few recent reviews to push me to write this. I still want to continue, but I need your support. Until next time.

~San Hayashi


	11. Riot to Resolution

**Author's Notes:** See! I didn't take nearly as long this time ^_^ And we're finally getting somewhere! (might not be far, but things are actually getting a move on). I'm getting excited about the future of this (not that I wasn't already...) Anyway, please read and review! I love your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Mononoke. Belongs fully to Studio Ghibli.

* * *

Tatara Ba was in an uproar. San had heard the shouting even as they came upon the gate, and Ashitaka could hear it all moments later. After the few remaining guards managed to get get the heavy wooden gate open, Ashitaka demanded to know what was happening.

"We're not entirely sure," one guard said, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to abandon his post to find out. "A riot or fight of some sort. You should probably do what you can to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

Ashitaka nodded and patted the guard's shoulder reassuringly before taking off in the direction of the noise. San was right beside him, her features dark with annoyance. He could only imagine the thoughts she carried at the moment, at the stupidity of humans and their constant bickering. He had to admit it was getting old.

"Ashitaka!" a familiar voice called. The young man turned to see Adara making her way towards him. She looked frantic, which seemed out of place for her usually stoic or angry features. "Please, help my grandfather."

He blinked in surprise and followed behind her. They came upon a large group, just outside of the assembly hall. People had formed a circle and were shouting and jostling one another. Ashitaka held a hand out to San, indicating she wait out of the way, and out of the fray. It didn't take more than a gesture for her to turn away, disgusted by the sight. Adara stuck close to him.

Ashitaka shoved his way through, pushing people aside. It wasn't quite as easy as it had been that night San had attacked the village and his demon arm had aided him, but he was still strong, more than strong enough to clear a path for himself. He felt Adara grab the back of his tunic, holding on so she didn't get lost in the group of people. "What's going on here?" he demanded, his voice firm but calm. No one answered him.

He caught sight of three men on the ground, one was Aaron and the other two were Tatara Ba denizens. They had Aaron in a headlock and were bludgeoning him with their fists and feet. Ashitaka reacted swiftly, grabbing one man's wrist as his hand came back to lay another punch on the defenseless outsider. He dropped the man instantly to his knees with a well-placed jab in the side and quickly dislodged the second from his hold on Aaron.

Aaron fell to his knees, coughing up blood and gasping for air. The man in Ashitaka's arms struggled for a moment, fueled by adrenalin and anger.

"Enough," Ashitaka said, holding him steadily.

The man growled but stopped, understanding that it was useless. Assured he wouldn't attack again, Ashitaka let him go and gently shoved him into the crowd. "What's going on here? Why are you attacking this man?"

"He's the cause of all this!" the first man Ashitaka had stopped said, still holding his side.

"Yeah! He's their leader; he needs to pay for bringing that sickness here to us."

"And you think exposing him to yourselves will help that? Not only have you brought him out into the open, but you've probably mingled blood as well. You're fools for thinking that fighting is the solution. It only adds to the problem."

"Grandpa!" Adara shouted, dropping down to his side and hugging him to her. "Are you alright? Say something?"

"It's alright," Ashitaka soothed, wishing he could truly assess the situation better. He turned to glare at the people. "Go home, all of you."

"This can't be!" another yelled, pointing a finger at Ashitaka. "Are you taking their side? After all we've done for you? After allowing you to stay here, to be a part of this village?"

Ashitaka had to bite his tongue. Hard. These people owed him their lives. He had sacrificed much to help them in the past. But He was not the type of man to shove it in their faces; he had only been doing the right thing, afterall. But when they treated his as such, it hurt. He clenched his teeth together, wondering what he could say to that, that he wouldn't later regret.

"Fools!" San yelled and all heads whipped around to see her, standing there, her face a mask of anger and rage. Every voice instantly silenced in fear. "How dare you turn on the one being who has taken pity on you, who has helped you when no others would, when you were doomed to die? You wretched humans are worthless!" She stamped her foot, almost as though demonstrating a giant stepping on the tiniest of ants.

The silence grew and suddenly they began to whisper. Some sounded shocked, others ashamed, and others still were filled with new found anger. Many stormed off. A few turned to him, apology on their faces.

"We're sorry," some replied shamefully.

"Acting as such was not right. But these people!" one woman said, pointing at Adara and Aaron. "These people bring sickness to us all! It's not long before our own numbers dwindle away to nothing, as theirs has."

Ashitaka sighed. He hated to admit it, but what the woman said made sense. Fear was running rampant as fire among the Tatara Bian. It was up to him to fix it. No one else would. No one else _could_.

"I understand your concerns," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "Everything is being done that can be done. I promise that I will find a way to fix things."

The woman's eyes lit up with hope at the very words. "Oh thank you, Ashitaka. You are truly a blessing. I'll talk to the others; they had no right to talk to you like that."

He merely nodded, a dismissive gesture. The woman turned, careful to avoid the still steaming wolf princess nearby. San had crossed her arms huffily over her chest, turned away so she didn't have to watch the scene. He felt gratitude towards her for standing up for him. It spoke volumes to him about the sort of respect she had for him, whether she knew it or not.

"Ashitaka," Adara said desperately, catching his attention. He turned to face her and her grandfather, kneeling down to help him to his feet.

Aaron blinked wearily, looking dazed for the most part. He raised a hand to wipe blood from his lip. "We have...to leave this place. Everyone...infected...because of me." He drooped forward and Ashitaka braced himself, steadying the man.

"Will you help them?" Eboshi said suddenly from ahead. Ashitaka raised his head to see the leader of Tatara Ba watching him intently, hands hidden in the folds of her kimono.

"It's not your fight," Aaron declared, his voice proud despite everything. "Nothing can fix this."

"We have to try, Grandfather," Adara said, trying to sooth him. "I think...maybe...he can do something that no one else can." She raised her head to meet Ashitaka's eyes. He smiled as reassuringly as possible. "And I need to go with him."

Aaron looked up sharply, but winced at the effort. "What are you saying, Adara?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm saying that it is my duty, my place to look after our people, despite how small our numbers are, despite how desperate the situation appears. There's a reason why I was left uncursed."

"Well spoken," Eboshi said with a humorless laugh, stepping closer. "But are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I can be," was the reply. Adara sighed. "The sooner the better."

Ashitaka nodded. "It would be best if we left immediate." He turned to look at San. She was still turned away, but he could tell she had been listening to everything. "San?"

"I'll meet you at the front gate in an hour's time." Without delay, she took off running, disappearing behind buildings and out of sight. He assumed she was going to the forest to tell her brothers and to gather what things she would need on their journey.

"How will you...get there?" Aaron asked. "It will take far too long."

"By ship, of course," Eboshi said matter-of-factly. "I have a contact near the coast who will provide you with a boat."

"Someone will just give us a boat to use?" Adara asked doubtfully.

"Someone who owes me, yes," came the reply, and it was obvious from her words that no one was to ask what she was owed for. "I'll take care of the letter now."

Ashitaka nodded. "I need to return to my home and gathering my things. Adara, will you be ready?"

"Of course," she said. "Just help me get him inside." He nodded and helped her half-carry, half-drag the foreign leader back into the assembly hall. The rest of their people had been held back by guards; they were crying with outrage to see their leader so banged up. Adara silenced them and began speaking quickly in their native tongue.

Ashitaka gently set Aaron down and turned to leave. A hand caught his wrist and he turned, surprised to see it was Aaron. "You must...look out for her, Ashitaka. She is still so young, so vulnerable. I worry about her safety. She is the only one who is not cursed; she carries all of our hopes and dreams, our very future. Don't take that away from a dying man."

"Don't worry; I'll guard her with my life," he promised before slipping out of the building and going to gather his things.

* * *

So? I debated with myself whether to keep writing or just upload what I had. I decided to upload what I have already. I'll start working on the next chapter very soon and get it uploaded. Please review!


	12. Setting Out

**Author's Notes: **I am SOOOO sorry to my readers and reviewers for the delayed updates! I have tons of excuses, but I'm not going to bore you with them. All I can say is it isn't going to take this long for the next chapter. Promise.

**Story Notes:** Things are going somewhere. And who is this mysterious guy at the end?!

* * *

Ashitaka gathered what items he felt would be most necessary for the journey ahead of them. They were sensible things, of course: his sword, a change of clothes, three blankets, and all of the gold he had, stored in a small pouch that hung from his belt. He headed over to the store house, filling two bags with rice and dried meats.

After leaving the store house, he went to the stable where he would find Yakkul. He stopped short, surprised when he saw San sitting on a box, rubbing his loyal red elk's snout gently, talking to him in a low, familiar murmur. He nuzzled into her neck and she smiled up at him.

"San," Ashitaka said to catch her attention, dropping his bags beside her. "You're earlier than I thought."

"I finished things quickly," she answered quickly, turning her head from him. She was dressed in her war gear with her white wolf fur cape draped over her shoulders, dagger tucked into her belt, and spear sticking out of the ground beside her. There was a brown sack on the ground as well, old and worn from use.

He nodded in response, rubbing Yakkul down from head to rump. He pulled the reins from his bag, sliding them over the elk's head before grabbing a saddle from the stable. "We require your assistance, old friend," he whispered into the elk's perked ear. He arranged his bags, attaching them to the saddle in varies places, before piling the three blankets on Yakkul's back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking back at San. "You don't-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it," she interrupted. "I have made my decision. My brothers will look out for the forest while we are away. I'm not worried about it."

He nodded, trying to hide a smile. He was glad to have her along, glad that she wanted to come with him, even if her reasons were not the same as his. What mattered was she was coming with him.

"Ashitaka!" His head turned to see Adara making her way towards them, practically running up the dirt path. "I'm ready to leave, whenever you are." She had a pack on her back and was clutching a blanket in her hand.

"Are you positive? There will be no turning back, once we start." He felt they each had to know that it wasn't too late to stop. He knew he'd be asking the same question when they reached the coast.

She nodded, looking determined. "I came here knowing that already. I've never been in one place for long, not after...well...not after everything. You're not backing out, are you?"

"Ashitaka wouldn't do that," San said quickly, holding back a growl. "When he makes a stand, he sees it through to the end." There was something not quite readable in her words when she said it. Ashitaka glanced back at her, the smile he had been trying to hide showing through. She had more faith in him than anyone.

Adara opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something in response, but closed it again, turning her back on them. "I'm ready to go." Her voice was stoic, neutral again. But at least it wasn't angry-sounding.

They made their way towards the front gate of Tatara Ba. Eboshi was waiting for them, seated in the saddle of her own private horse, a chestnut mare. She was holding the reigns with her left hand, the hand of the remaining arm. She had adjusted well to being one-armed over the last year, and it seemed almost second nature to her. There was a small pack on the horse's saddle.

"Eboshi?" Ashitaka asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the older woman on a horse, and obviously prepared to travel.

"You didn't think I would send you off on your own, did you? Besides, I haven't seen this friend in some time. I may have to remind him how important this favor is, and exactly how much it is he owes me." Her tone made it obvious that she wasn't about to take any argument from any of them. Not that Ashitaka was going to try. She would probably make things less complicated.

"How far will you go with us then?" he asked.

"Just to the coast, and long enough to see you sailing away." She motioned to two guards who were standing by, erect and silent. "We'd better get going; the sooner we leave the better."

"We're all ready."

The beginning of the trip was tense. The forest wasn't particular difficult to traverse, not with San in the lead, but Eboshi's horse wasn't used to the terrain. Despite all of the time that had passed since the war between humans and the forest, the guards were still weary of anything and everything. Nothing tried to hinder them. It was clear enough the Wolf Princess gave sanction. Nothing else mattered.

After emerging from the forest a few hours later, the mountain trail was visible. Ashitaka knew they could have taken the mountain trail to begin with, but it would taken half a day more at least. They were making good time.

Ashitaka glanced at San. She had moved to his side now that they were outside of the forest. She seemed content allowing Eboshi to take the lead now that they were on the trail. Adara was walking off to the side, her face lowered to the ground. She hadn't said more than three words since they'd left. He was starting to wonder if the weight of her decision to leave was sinking in. He would give her another chance soon enough to return to her people.

"How long until we reach the coast?" Ashitaka asked.

Eboshi glanced back at him. "It'll be night before we make it there. We'll make camp and continue from in the morning. Tomorrow afternoon is my estimation."

"We'll get there faster if we don't stop," San said.

Ashitaka's eyes immediately went to Adara. She had kept up with the silent routine, but he could tell she was tired and weary just from the way she walked and held herself. She had tensed at San's words, catching quick glanced in their direction from the corner of her eyes.

"I think it would be a good idea if we did break camp. We'll have a fresh start in the morning," he said.

San looked at him sideways, frowning, before her eyes followed his line of vision to Adara. Understanding flashed across her face and she frowned. "Fine then. Whatever you want."

He smiled gratefully. "It's settled then."

* * *

San could smell salt on the air. It seemed thicker than anything she was used to, and it overran her senses at first. Eboshi had been right about the timing. It was just after noon when they came within sight of the coast. They stopped on a bluff overlooking the ocean, peering out at the endless expanse of blue. No one spoke. The scene that stretched out before them was amazing and breathtaking. Neither San or Ashitaka had ever seen the ocean before.

"It's so...immense," San breathed out, in awe despite herself. She knew that what her eyes could see was something far larger than her beloved forest. It was endless.

"I have heard, but never seen for myself," Ashitaka said, sounding just as amazed. "It's beautiful."

"And deadly," Eboshi said, her voice sounding respectful. There was a hidden warning in her words, a warning San could respect.

Adara mumbled something under her breath that none of them could catch. San stared at the girl. Her back was to them, facing off to the side, not quite looking at the ocean. She seemed somewhat fearful, too apprehensive. All San could think was the girl was more of a liability than an asset on their journey. It would be good for all of them if she returned to Tatara Ba with Eboshi.

"We should be going," the gun woman instructed. She was no longer riding her horse; one of her silent guards was leading it at the back of the group. She motioned to the side of the bluff to where a small trail lead down towards the rocky coast below. The coast line curved a few miles down, forming a sort of C. San could see a village or town of some sort on the outside middle of the C. She assumed that was their destination. The idea of more people made her hesitate a moment until she saw Ashitaka take the lead down the trail. She followed right behind.

The trail was this, barely large enough for the horse to traverse safely. Eboshi's men were familiar enough with leading animals along small mountains trails, so there was little reason to worry. Ashitaka tested each portion of the path carefully before continuing. The very edge of the trail crumbled away to the beach below whenever a foot touched it.

Adara was right behind San. She kept both hands on the cliff face, careful to step everywhere that San and Ashitaka had before her. She didn't look scared, just determined not to fall.

They reached the beach in twenty minutes time. San stepped off of the rocky path, nearly stepping back as her foot sunk into the strange grainy earth. It wasn't deep, but it shifted strangely beneath her feet, more like shifted earth piles or mud than solid ground.

"It's sand," Eboshi explained. Ashitaka was staring down at it as well. He bent down, taking up a handful and letting it fall through his fingers.

"You people don't get out often, do you?" Adara asked, cynicism lacing her words.

"There was no reason to leave my forest before _your _people showed up," San pointed out in a growl.

"Let's continue," Eboshi interrupted quickly, walking between the two young women, followed by her two guards and horse.

San turned away, refusing the let the girl get to her. She was determined to get through their journey without killing the incompetent foreigner girl.

They walked the next hour across the beach. The small, coastal town loomed ever closer, growing larger and larger as they neared. The town wasn't exactly on the beach, though close enough. It was built up on the more solid, rocky land. It was roughly three the size of Tatara Ba. There were several long, wooden-planked, platforms leading out into the water that Eboshi referred to as a dock. There were large, boat-like objects in the water, far larger than the ones she was used to seeing in Tatara Ba.

"You'll likely be taking one of those," the gun woman declared, pointing at the large wooden thing.

"Those boats are too small," Adara said, shaking her head. "The one we came on was twice the size of the largest and it was nearly smashed to pieces in a storm."

"I suppose you have a better suggestion then?" Eboshi asked, one eyebrow raised in questioning. She smiled in satisfaction when Adara didn't respond, motioning for them to follow her. "Come now."

They stepped up to a pathway leading into the town. A man emerged, blocking their path with his wide girth. "Welcome, strangers, what is your purpose for coming here?"

Eboshi took the center of the group, stepping past Ashitaka. "I come here to speak with your village head."

"What business do you have with him?" the man asked suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eboshi's guards stepped up closer, flanking the sides of the group. "I'm merely an old friend, coming to capitalize on an old promise."

"And what name should I give him?" the man asked, his gaze never leaving the gun woman's face.

"Eboshi."

The man's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Eboshi? _The_ Lady Eboshi?"

"I see your people still know of me then," she answered, though there was no surprise in her words. "But yes, the one and only."

The man bowed low. "Please forgive me, milady. If you would have stated your name at the first instant, there would have been no need for pointless questionings. Allow me to escort you and your party to the Head's home now." He turned, instantly stepped between the buildings that formed a path into the town.

Eboshi turned back and smiled to everyone. "Mind your manners, children."

Ashitaka stepped back beside San. Adara dropped to the back of the group, looking uncomfortable.

"Can we trust them?" San whispered to Ashitaka, her eyes never leaving their guide's back.

"I don't see why not," he answered, linking arms with her so they could talk without leaning over. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar gesture, but it wasn't one he had ever down around other people. She suddenly felt self-conscious and pleased all at once. "Are you getting bad vibes?"

She frowned, looking around. The village was quaint and the buildings were well-constructed. There were quite a few people walking along the dirt road, parting out of the way as the group moved deeper and deeper into the settlement. Aside from curious looks, she saw nothing threatening or out of place. "No."

He smiled, nodding his satisfaction. "Me neither."

She was glad to know that he felt the need to ask her opinion, even if it might have been in disagreement with his own. What she said mattered to him, and that mattered to her.

They came to a stop at the front of a two story building. It was hard to tell if it was a house or a public building from the outside, but it was the only one she had seen in the town that was so tall. It rested on a large patch of mossy grass that looked well-tended and in stark contrast to the dirt everywhere else.

"Please remain here until I can inform the Head," the guide requested, bowing once more before quickly walking up the three stairs and in through the front door.

No one said anything. All eyes were on the door, waiting tensely to see if whoever Eboshi's 'friend' was would show. A moment later and the door opened. A young man stepped out. He looked far too young to be the head of anything, closer to Eboshi's age than the man who had guided them to the Head's home. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. His face was hairless, adding to his youthful appearance. And he was, in a strange way, handsome, at least by human standards.

"Well, isn't this a most unexpectedly pleasant surprise," the man said, stepped forward slowly, his hands folded at the small of his back, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I hadn't expected to see you again for some time."

"Neither did I, Takahiro Asano."

* * *

**Further notes:** *gasp* Who's that masked man! Wait...there wasn't a masked man, but that name sure sounds familiar.... Please review!


	13. Outburst

**Note to Readers: **Yay! I'm back in school :) I know that typically means people don't update as often, but I should be able to update more now because I have constant internet access in my dorm (something I severely lacked at home). Anyway, sorry again for the chapter delays. I'm really glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Just don't forget to review please!

**Story Notes:** Bad title...I couldn't think of anything else. This is sort of short, and mostly just necessary to get things going. I can't wait for the adventure to get underway! I totally made up a lot of stuff in this, but it's a fanfic, so I can.

* * *

San and Ashitaka stared in surprise at the man before them, wondering if they had heard Eboshi correctly.

"Asano?" Ashitaka asked, letting go of San's arm and stepped forward. "As in Lord Asano?"

Asano curled his lip up, revealing a disapproving sneer. "So you've met my father, have you?"

"No, not him, but plenty of his samurai," Ashitaka answered. "You are Asano's son then?"

"I am." The man turned and motioned over his shoulder for the group to follow. One of the guards tied Eboshi's horse to a post on the porch of the building. Yakkul was fine to graze around the base of the house, out of the way. Ashitaka gave him a soft pat before leaving him. They stepped through the door and into a house that looked like nothing Ashitaka had ever seen. There were stairs leading up to a second floor just inside the doorway and an opening to both sides that lead to separate sides of the home. They turned to the right. There was a table with several cushioned seats surrounding it.

"Please, sit. I'll have refreshments brought in." Asano clapped his hands twice and an older woman poked her head into the room from a doorway they hadn't come in.

"Yes?"

"Drinks for everyone, Yami."

She nodded, smiling politely to everyone. "Of course, right away."

Eboshi sat down immediately, directly across from Asano. Her two guards stood on either side of her, back by the wall, crossing their arms and looking ready for anything. Ashitaka sat beside her, San beside him, and Adara on Eboshi's other side. Asano was on his own side of the table.

"So, who are all of these guests you've brought into my home?

Eboshi smirked. "Some important friends."

"How important is important?" Asano asked. He sounded guarded, but curious.

"Important enough that I've finally come to collect on that promise."

Asano sat back a little, folding his hands and laying them to rest in his lap. He cocked one eyebrow and looked everyone over carefully. "That's pretty important. Does this have anything to do with Tatara Ba?"

"Maybe. But perhaps it is something far greater than that. I didn't exactly come here to discuss my reasonings. You owe me and I'm ready for the payment." Eboshi leaned forward in her chair, looking both dangerous and serene all at once.

Asano didn't flinch, but a small grin formed. "Hmm, a promise is a promise. You taught me long ago how important a promise can be." He sighed, looking up as Yami returned with a tray of small cups, filled to the brim with a flavored drink that Ashitaka couldn't at first identify. "What do you want, Eboshi?"

"A ship," she answered simply, immediately sipping at her drink. "I want your fastest and largest ship, and a crew to go with it."

Asano's mouth twitched with disbelief. Ashitaka watched the exchange curiously, wondering what sort of hold Eboshi could have over this obviously powerful man. And if he would actually comply with her otherwise outrageous demands.

"I understand you don't find this any of my business, but I must know why you're making such a demand. These ships are important to my community, to the people who live here."

"There are other lives at stake here!" Adara said suddenly. In immediate danger.

"Don't do that," Eboshi interrupted the girl, her tone calm but with obvious warning. She turned her attention back to Asano. "But she is right. These people need to get from here to the British Isles, and fast."

Asano's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the lady's words, but his expression quickly went from shock to amusement. "Eboshi, this is outrageous, even for you! You actually had me going there! But really, what's this all about?"

"This isn't a joke!" Adara yelled, slamming her fist on the tabletop. The teacups jiggled, some spilling over. "My people are dying!"

"Sir," Ashitaka said quickly, reaching behind Eboshi to put a hand on Adara's shoulder, "the girl speaks the truth. This is indeed important. I understand that what we're asking you is a lot to take in and at very short notice, but our gratitude will be immense. We will not forget your kindness."

Asano glanced from Adara to Ashitaka and back, one eyebrow raised in continual amusement. "So, this isn't some sort of joke then? You're really asking me to provide you with my best ship and a crew to travel across the known--and unknown--world?"

"This is a waste of time!" San growled, standing up and knocking over her untouched cup. Tea spilled across the tabletop, immediately soaking into the light wood table. "We could get there by foot in more time than it will take this worthless human to decide."

Asano blinked in amazement as San stormed from of the room and out the front door, which she slammed hard against its hinges. "Who, may I ask, was that? And did she really just call me a 'worthless human'?"

"That," Eboshi said with a knowing sigh, "was the Princess Mononoke."

--

San stared out over the ocean. It was so vast, so unbelievable large. She wasn't frightened, just cautions and intrigued. She stood at the edge of one of the minor docks where smaller boats--boats she was more familiar with--were tied up. They didn't block her view of the ocean like the large ships a few hundred yards up the coast did. Her toes curled around the edge of the wooden blank and she leaned over as far as she could without plummeting into the dark depths.

"Are you okay?" Ashitaka asked from behind her.

She turned, surprised that he had made it so close without her hearing. Either her mind was too wrapped in the ocean or he was indeed getting better at stalking. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You got pretty angry in there."

She turned back to the ocean. "That man is Asano's son. Asano's samurai did nearly as much damage to the land as Eboshi's people."

He stepped up beside her, but lowered himself down to sit, his legs hanging off the dock's edge. "Perhaps, but that doesn't means he's his father. He's agreed to lend us the ship and crew."

San looked down at him quickly, a little surprised by his words. "Really? I'm surprised.

She caught a hint of a smirk on his face. "I think he made his decision because of your outburst. He's intrigued by you."

"I don't want anything to do with him," she answered quickly.

"Good," was his soft, nearly inaudible response.

She sat down beside him, leaning out so she could see his face clearly. "Why is that 'good'?"

He shrugged, his eyes fixated on a point far out on the horizon. "I'd have to be worried then."

She frowned at him, trying to understand his words. They were foreign to her, about as foreign as the strange feelings that welled up inside whenever she let herself think about Ashitaka for too long. Sometimes he was like an anchor, weighing down her thoughts, allowing her to grip reality, but other times he was like a giant sail that pulled her even farther away from reality. It wasn't something she comprehend. She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to comprehend it.

"You have nothing to worry about," she responded just as softly.

He grinned. It lit his face up in a way that only tripled the strange feeling within her. She sighed to herself, mentally quieting it. The feeling was only a nuisance, nothing more. "I'm glad to hear that."

San turned her head quickly at the sound of approaching feet. Ashitaka turned with her and they saw the same man who had escorted them into town. He bowed before speaking. "The Lady Eboshi requests that you return so that further arrangements can be made."

"She would," San mumbled, climbing to her feet. Ashitaka laughed and stood with her.

--

Eboshi was waiting for them in an upstairs room of Asano's home. She was seated at a small table and nodded to them as they entered. Adara was sitting on one side, a mixed expression on her face that Ashitaka couldn't quite read. The guards were standing in the corners.

"Please sit with me," Eboshi offered.

Ashitaka sat immediately, but San stood by the door, glancing behind her wearily before taking a seat at his side. "Where's that Asano man?"

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about," she answered. "Asano is gathering a crew at this very moment. Despite the short notice, he understands the gravity of the situation and is doing all that he can. The ship should be prepared to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?" Adara asked, relief flashing across her face. "I'd have thought it would take days, if not weeks!"

Eboshi nodded. "Yes, well, Asano holds great sway over these people and he is choosing only the best to accompany you. He has a few sailors who have been close to your Island, Adara, though none have actually gone all the way. These people will be able to get you to where you need to go, and quickly."

"Excellent news, for sure," Ashitaka agreed. Something had been eating at him, and now that Asano wasn't present, he felt he needed to ask. "Eboshi, what sort of hold do you have on this man? What could possibly make him want to provide complete strangers with a ship and crew?"

A smile tugged at the Lady's lips. "I saved his life. He felt he owed me, and I figured I could cash in on that one day. Little did I know I'd be benefiting others beside myself. Besides," she added with a shrug, "we're betrothed to be married."

That was enough to get everyone's attention, even the guards standing int he corner. All eyes were firmly planted on Eboshi. Even San seemed to understand what her words meant.

"You're what?" Ashitaka asked.

"Betrothed. It's sort of a loose arrangement, and something we came up with ourselves. It was decided before I left to conquer the mountain which holds Tatara Ba." San twitched at her words, but remained silent. "He said that when I grew tired of killing forest animals and making iron, I could come to him. He apparently hadn't expected it for some time, which is why he was so surprise to see me show up."

There was smirk playing across her face. "Little does he know I never plan to leave my village."

A gentle laugh swept through the room at her words. Eboshi was truly an interesting woman.

"Well, I suggest everyone rest well tonight. There's a room across the hall with bedding already laid out for you. After tomorrow, there's no turning back."

* * *

**Further Notes:** I feel really bleh about this chapter. But thing's get better, I promise. And I'm not giving up, just being delayed! Please review :)


End file.
